Early intervention of adolescent substance abuse has always been an imperative issue in education. In order to seek out a student under the influence of drugs, the only mean tends to be human interaction such as spot check from the police, observation from parents and teachers, or feedback from other students. Then, the student will be asked to conduct urine drug testing at a later date. However, such drug use identification may unintentionally label the student as a drug-abuser, hurting his self-esteem. With that in mind, a less explicit measure has been sought after.
On the other hand, flush urinals tend to be commonly seen in public restroom, and each of these tends to consume around 151000 Liters of water per year, equivalent to the amount used to fill two standard swimming pools. The emergence of waterless urinal system has been a breakthrough to solve the issue with water consumption, and related industrial partners have been improving the design to further satisfy user needs ever since.
Based on the above ideas, the design of the waterless urinal system could potentially incorporate the aforementioned urine drug testing to provide an implicit mean in identifying drug users.